


【影日】《自我攻略游戏》

by Moselleee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, 哨兵向导, 影日 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moselleee/pseuds/Moselleee
Summary: * 哨兵向导paro，原作365话后的向哨if线* 向哨！向哨！向哨！向导影山×哨兵日向，看清设定再跳坑哈* 想写一个逐渐意识到自己和对方心意的故事，所以虽然感情飞速发展但是感情线进展很慢（脑壳疼* 全文会有少量岩及、兔赤提及
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

更长的滞空时间——

更清晰的视野——

更精准的控球——

更迅速、更大力地扣下——

“——乌野，”

那瞬间我好像成为了影山，或者说，影山成为了我。

“连续得分——！”

我们的精神、身体，在那个瞬间合二为一，我不再单纯是我，我是日向翔阳，也是影山飞雄。

“好快、好快的后排进攻！”

我拥有超凡脱俗的“速度”与“高度”，也拥有无与伦比的“技巧”与“能力”。

“日向翔阳，自接一传得分！”

『共鸣视野』

对那种感觉的描述，人们用的是这样的词汇。

记忆里体育馆震耳欲聋的欢呼声，和屏幕里的喧哗重合在了一起。日向目不转睛地盯着眼前跃动的画面，黑暗的房间里只有唯二的光源，其一便来自于他的眼睛。

这个世界里的人，分为哨兵、向导和普通人三种。哨向既然属于“非普通人”的行列，就意味着拥有超出普通人的优势。哨兵，是在视、听、嗅、味、触这五大感官中，有一项或一项以上远高于普通人的阈值；而向导，则因其强大的精神力量，对所有事物的状态与状况都有着极其精确的把控，因此也被称作哨兵情绪的“阀门”或“引导”。

曾经的哨向都是战场上的佼佼者，而在和平年代，他们也是竞技体育中的常胜王。

日向是哨兵，影山是向导。

本是天作之合的搭配，乌野一年级组合的路却走得并不平坦。拥有精神天赋的向导，简直是为二传手这个位置量身定制的人选，但影山却是最不像向导的向导。他视线通达、听觉灵敏、控球一流，像个能征善战的哨兵，独独对周围人的情况无所察觉；日向会跳、会跑、会观察，会在谁情绪低落的时候鼓舞人心，用积极的心态感染周围每一个队友，却是哨兵里难得的小个子。

“你们俩，属性其实反了吧。”

某次部活结束，月岛怪笑着这么说道。

“小月，别这么说啦。”

“我倒是觉得月岛说得很有道理。”

“影山是哨兵、日向是向导的话，一切就说得通了，我的违和感也消失了！”

日向对于自己“如果是向导”的假设没有什么不适，反而兴味盎然地加入了讨论。

“如果我是向导，我是不是也可以做二传啊，研磨那样的二传！”他开始模仿解说员语气，“在二传日向翔阳同学的帮助下，副攻影山飞雄同学再得一分，乌野高中——又赢一局！”

“你没有那个脑子，白痴。”

一片哈哈哈哈中，身后的影山说道。

日向想要反驳，扭头却看见影山表情很不好，像是被谁触到了逆鳞。

他罕见地看着影山愣住了，而影山没有听到他的大骂，也同样愣了起来。

“影山就算是哨兵，也能做二传吧。”

日向突然说。

“虽然做二传手的一般都是向导，但如果是影山的话，只要稍微把关注排球的注意力放到攻手身上，肯定也能形成和向导一样的效果。”

他从前辈们身边挤到影山旁边，抬头一笑：“是吧，影山？”

开玩笑的部员们也后知后觉地想起了影山对二传手的执念，于是开始接二连三地缓和气氛。

“是啊，我记得前几年有一届春高，亚军队伍的二传手就是哨兵来着。”

“虽说二传是向导比较好，但也没谁说过哨兵或者普通人就不能做啊。”

月岛对于日向时不时就开始引导大家安抚影山的行为已经见怪不怪，摇了摇头便兀自走进了坂之下。

倒是影山在前辈们的你一言我一语中红了脸，忍不住咬牙道：“谁、谁在在意这个了，就算你再怎么说，我是向导都是事实，不是吗，呆子！”

日向在影山的大叫中被拽进了坂之下，并在剧烈挣扎的时候被强塞了肉包。

“好像只有日向对影山最有办法啊，就像他是影山的向导一样。”东峰前辈露出了慈祥的微笑。

“‘最像向导的哨兵’和‘最像哨兵的向导’，要不怎么说我们的一年级组合是‘怪人组合’呢。”菅原前辈笑得骄傲。

他们以为自己站在外面聊天没关系，殊不知当事人之一的哨兵日向，是可以把这番对话听得一清二楚的。

日向咬着肉包，挑眉看着骂骂咧咧付款的影山，心里想着“怪人组合”这四个字。

有点酷哦。

“乌野在壮烈的拉力中获胜，此刻比分逆转——”

解说员慷慨激昂的声音将日向从记忆里拉了回来，他把视线放回屏幕上，刚好看见田中前辈兴奋地来拉他，他的手却和前辈的手错开的一幕。

没有记错。

当时他的眼睛黑了一瞬，好像瞎了一样，所以他没能准确地拉住田中前辈的手。

球场上的日向不知原因，慌里慌张地想要站起来，却腿脚一软摔倒在了场地上。

他当时还以为是汗水。就如和音驹的比赛，最后那滑稽的一球一样，研磨的手因为汗水打滑，他的脚也因为汗水打滑。

但他被勒令下场了，还因为接近40℃的高烧，被陪同着前往了医院。日向沉默地注视着屏幕，第无数次回看自己下场后，乌野接下来的比赛。

“哗——”

和门被拉开的声响一起出现的，是从外面涌进来的光。

影山站在门口，手里端着一个托盘，等他走近了，日向才看出托盘里放着药和一杯热水。

“吃药了。”

影山在他面前坐下。

日向身上裹着棉被，看起来就像是躲进土堆里的啮齿类动物，但影山知道这种动物看起来无害，却往往有着尖利的牙齿和爪子。

日向朝他伸出手。

小动物伸出了爪子。

“你知道下午我发生了什么吗？”

日向的手，落点是他们之间的托盘。

“你好像，是因为‘二次觉醒’，所以发烧了吧。”影山道。

大家都以为是日向太过拼命所以身体不堪重负，但作为第一个意识到日向在发烧的人，影山几乎是在发现后的第一秒就开始思考可能的原因。

兴奋过度，不对。

运动量过大，不像。

……

排除了所有可能性后，剩下的那个选项即使看起来最不可能，也一定是正确答案。

他将猜测告诉了教练和领队，尔后医院传来的消息也证实了这一点。

普通人多在十一二岁，也就是刚刚进入青春期的时候开始觉醒成为哨兵或者向导，这就是一般人会拥有的“一次觉醒”。至于所谓的“二次觉醒”，相当于游戏等级满级后，游戏角色的升星突破，大部分人一辈子也不会拥有。

日向露出一个笑，拿起面前的平板，将视频回放。

“我啊，那时候，好像成为了影山。”

他同时开始复述自己的感觉。

“我接住了鸥台的扣球，球从我的手臂上弹起，明明朝着影山飞去，我的视野却上升了。我看见球朝我飞了过来，然后，我不由自主地、熟练地接起了球，将球朝它应该去的地方托去——”

“——‘来吧，给我’你这样想着，”影山接起了话头，“我跟着你一起起跳，在触到球的一瞬间，看见了拦网的缝隙，也看见了一条无比完美的扣球路线。”

“乌野连续得分——！”

解说员好似不知疲倦，又一次在这个寂静的房间里大吼出声。后续的解说和球场的尖叫日向已经倒背如流，他的视线只看着眼前的影山。

影山也看着他。

他们的呼吸一样急促，有什么冲动亟待破体而出，不知不觉中他们的距离变近了，托盘的边缘硌着膝盖，有点不舒服。

但这种不舒服无关紧要。

“我们还能变得更强，影山。”日向道，“医生说，结合了的哨向都不一定会出现这种‘共鸣视野’，但只要它出现了，就意味着我们十分合拍，进步的速度和空间都非常了不得。”

他对于变强有一种强烈的渴望，而此时此刻，这种渴望同样在影山的眼睛里出现了。

“只要结合了——”

嘴唇相触。

“给我住手，你们两个！”

差点就要亲到一起的两个人，因为突如其来的暴喝止住了。回过神来的日向才发现，穿着短袖短裤的自己几乎半个身子都贴在了影山身上，而影山当然没有好到哪里去，被碰倒的热水杯弄湿了他的长裤，而他的双臂都忙着环抱日向，无暇他顾。

看清状况的两人立刻从对方身上弹开，双双涨红了脸。

“不、乌养教练，这是意外！”

“呆子，叫你吃药，你贴到我身上干什么！”

“你还不是，抱得死紧，我肋骨都要被你勒断了！”

眼见着尴尬的氛围又要开始往吵架的氛围滑去，跟在后面进来的武田老师清了清嗓子，示意两个人停下来。

“你们两个，刚才差点就做了什么不该做的了吧。”乌养教练道。

日向和影山都低着头没出声。

“日向的情况，岛田和谷地都告诉我们了。”武田老师跟着乌养教练在他们面前坐下，“原因你们知道吗？”

日向看了看影山，那笨蛋果然一脸茫然，于是他自己低声道：“好像是，信息素的缘故吧。”

“有一定的关系，”武田老师道，“比赛时，你们都很激动，可能你，或者影山，你们俩中的谁无意识地释放出了自己的信息素，影山，或者你，在闻到对方的信息素后，下意识地选择了用自己的回应……知道吗？如果你们成年了，这就不单单是日向发烧就能解决的事情了。”

两位成年人表情都有些不自然，显然是日本人惯有的含蓄，不太允许他们继续解释下去。然而两位对此一无所知的未成年人似乎并不打算就此略过。

“是吗，还能发生更厉害的事情吗？”

如果没有看错，日向脸上似乎写着向往。

“……不是‘更厉害的事情’ ，是‘更混乱的事情’才对。”乌养教练和武田老师都不约而同地移开了视线。

日向一向反应快，见此忽然明白了，脸颊上刚才消失的红色又迅速地蔓延。

“啊，是那个……”结合热啊。

影山看看大人们又看看日向，还是很疑惑。

“什么嘛，日向你怎么一下就懂了？”

日向决定不管他，反正等说到排球比赛的事情了，这个笨蛋肯定就明白了。他继续对老师道：“所以这就是成年组比赛进场前，要求大家必须抹上阻断剂的原因？”

阻断剂？信息素阻断剂？

影山这才浑身一抖，懂了。

“是啊，”乌养教练道，“未成年组就算满场信息素乱飞也没关系，因为未成年的哨向就算回应了对方或者哪位成年人的信息素，也什么事都不会发生——本来是这样的。”

“发生了什么”的未成年二人组深深地低下了头。

“咳，”乌养教练也清了清嗓子，“不管那些了，总而言之，因为你俩在球场上的胡来，日向开始了‘二次觉醒’，算是因祸得福，但，”

教练微妙地顿了顿。

“刚才的事情，不准再做了。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？”

这俩家伙竟然异口同声。

“还能为什么？你们看看自己才多大？结合这种事情，是现在就能做的吗？”

一想到刚才目睹的一幕，乌养教练就有些气急攻心。多亏了心细如发的菅原和这扇没关好的门，菅原说“意识到这是一个变强的机会，影山和日向一定不会放过”时，他和武田还有些将信将疑，等在门口看见了两个小鬼那紧紧贴在了一起的姿势，乌养才真正明白了这对一年级组合到底有多难带。

“哨向的结合，和普通人不一样，”武田老师表面温和实则崩溃地解释道，“普通人无法标记对方，所谓的‘结合’就只是心理上的锁扣罢了，可以有心扣下，也能有心解开；而哨向间的结合，是终生的，如果不依靠后遗症很严重的手术，或者一方死亡，这种身体上和心理上的结合，就会一直存在。”

因为老师语气里的严肃，两人的表情都不自觉地正经了起来 。

见他们似乎听懂了，武田老师松了口气，才接着道：“像你们俩这样，单纯因为‘想要变强’而结合的运动员不少，但大部分都走向了遗憾的结局。选择一生相伴的结合伴侣，是一件需要慎重对待的事情，不要只是因为‘想要变强’和‘想要获胜’就草率地结合，而是要因为感情，因为名为‘喜欢’的感情。”

“而且，”乌养教练道，“‘变强’和‘获胜’的正当途径有很多，凭借你们两个的资质，每一条都不会比选择‘结合’困难多少。所以我希望，你们的胜利，是自己正当挣来的，而不是靠‘不择手段’。”

堪称肺腑之言的话语，让日向和影山都有些动容。他们沉默地思索一番，互相对视一眼，又双双低下头，嘴唇紧咬。

“是有什么想说的吗？”武田老师问道。

日向犹豫着要不要说出来，没想到先开口的，居然是影山。

“教练和领队的意思，是如果不是真的喜欢日向，就不要和日向结合，会很痛苦，对不对？”

武田老师和乌养教练对视一眼，不约而同地为影山竟然听懂了感到安心。

“可是我觉得……”影山表情坚定，眼神飘乎，“只要我……只要我喜欢了日向，这样我们的结合就没问题了吧？”

影山说完就去看日向，是担心他会疯狂地反驳或者嘲笑自己，“王者山喜欢我，是被我扣球的英姿迷倒了吗？”，他已经想到日向会这么说了，结果日向满脸通红地看着他，好像特别难以置信。

“影山……你……你原来……”

影山连忙解释道：“我只是在这么想而已，还没有喜欢上你的！”

日向本想说“你原来也是这么想的啊”，转眼却听清了影山最后的否定，于是他也不服气地声明：“我也没有喜欢你哦王者大人，我之前从·来·没·有这么想过！”

影山觉得自己被那句“从来没有”压垮了气势，为了不输给日向，他忍不住道：“那你倒是试试啊，肯定是你先喜欢上我！”

“什么啊，肯定是你先喜欢上我！”

“要比吗？”

“比啊，比什么？”

“就比——”

“你们两个……”乌养教练忍无可忍了，“能不能好好听人说话啊！拜托了！”


	2. Chapter 2

因为把教练彻底惹生气了，当晚日向被迫离开了合宿的房间，搬去和教练们一起睡。

虽然武田老师对外说的是日向需要照顾，但谁都能从面色红润却萎靡不振的日向脸上、好像被谁阻止了打排球一样的影山身上、以及两个人隔着千山万壑也要眉来眼去的行为上，看出一切并不是这么回事。

“是被棒打鸳鸯（おしどり）了吗，影山？”洗漱时西谷前辈关切地问。

“棒打哑巴（おし）鸟（とり）……？”

影山脸上的问号还没成形，田中前辈又跳了过来：“哎小谷，他们是鸳鸳（えんえん）啊，不是鸳鸯（えんおう）！”

“啊，对，是鸳鸳啊，抱歉了影山，是我不严谨，代我向日向道个歉。”

影山：“……奄奄（えんえん）？”

一旁正在洗漱的山口旁观了全程，不禁露出了可怕的表情：“影山同学，你连‘鸳鸯’都不知道吗？”

月岛满脸写着“真麻烦啊”：“山口，离他远点，会被傻到的。”

影山狰狞地瞪着月岛：“所以到底是什么！”

月岛表情阴恻地瞪眼回敬，山口看不下去，还是解释了：“就是啊，有一种水鸟，雄鸟叫鸳（えん），雌鸟叫鸯（おう），因为它们总是一雌一雄形影不离的，所以也用来形容恩爱的小夫妻……嗯，强行拆散恩爱的小夫妻的行为，就叫‘棒打鸳鸯’！”

影山想了想，恍然大悟：“原来我们被‘棒打鸳鸯’了啊！”

整个洗漱室都因为影山一连串的反应笑了起来，田中前辈还看热闹不嫌事大：“是‘棒打鸳鸳’啊影山同学！”

影山一边收拾自己的洗漱用品，一边说：“我知道了。”

他礼数周全地向前辈们道别：“我先走了。”

大家都被他突然加快的离开速度弄得一头雾水，不得不站在门口等山口的月岛见状，忽然一蹙眉：“山口，叫你别管他俩的闲事了。”

山口颤巍巍地走上前：“啊，影山同学生气了吗？”

月岛扯扯嘴角：“没有，他要去炫耀了。”

如月岛所料，影山回房间放好自己的东西后，状似无意地“散步”到了老师们的房间附近。

日向正无精打采地买饮料，远远听见影山的脚步声，眼睛一亮，蹦蹦哒哒地朝影山扑去：“影～山～你是来看我的吗？”

影山单手接住日向的脸，阻止了他势头很足的“要抱抱”，等日向站稳了才表情严肃地说：“我们被‘棒打鸳鸯’了。”

日向果然露出了疑惑的表情：“我们被……棒打……哑巴……鸟……了？”

影山咳嗽了一声，忍住了没笑：“不过，田中前辈说，我们不是‘鸳鸯’，是‘鸳鸳’来着。”

日向更疑惑了：“……奄奄？”

没等影山继续忍，日向就看出了他在憋笑：“好啊影山，你是来玩我的？说，你刚才说的都是什么意思！”

影山努力地想要不笑：“不是的，不是玩你……哈哈，是……是我！懂得比你多！我赢了！”

日向不服气，想找东西揍一揍这欠揍的影山，却又听见了由远及近的脚步声。

“老师回来了！影山你快躲起来！”

他飞速地把影山推到了自动贩卖机背后，然后从付过款的出货口里拿出了自己买的饮料，打开。

“日向，在买饮料吗？”武田老师用毛巾擦着头发，看样子也刚刚洗漱完毕。

“是……是的老师！”日向道，“我有点渴，所以出来买水喝，等喝完了我会回去的。”

武田老师点点头：“教练在房间里吗？”

日向也点头：“教练准备看枭谷的视频，我本来也打算一起看的，但……”

他的确是因为口渴才出来的，可不等他说完，武田老师便无奈地笑了：“知道了，你和影山慢慢喝，但是不该做的事情依然不能做，明白了吗？”

“啊啊啊？”

和日向一起“啊啊啊”的还有从贩卖机背后探出头来的影山。

日向和影山对视一眼，再次异口同声：“不是的老师，我不是出来见影山（日向）的！”

武田老师表示自己看破不说破，带着一脸过来人的从容进入了房间。

房间外的两个人沉默了一会儿，差点又打起来：“你干嘛突然来找我啊混蛋影山，搞得我好像迫不及待地想和你见面似的！”

“我又不知道武田老师会这么想，你以为我很想和你见面吗，日向呆子！”

“那你来找我干什么，就为了对我说什么‘哑巴鸟’吗！”

“我……”影山突然语塞，顿了两三秒才道，“我只是想来看看你这个呆子二次觉醒到什么程度了，要是你突然不能打排球了，我可是很困扰的！”

日向也不明白自己怎么突然就脸红了，他掩饰性地“哦”了一声，去自动贩卖机处给影山也买了罐饮料：“……我还是可以打排球的。”

他把饮料递给影山。

“确认是二次觉醒导致的高烧后，医生没给我开药，只让我喝了点水，又在医院睡了一觉观察。等我睡醒，护士就带我去哨向部重新做了评级测试。”

影山叼着饮料罐。

“我之前，不是才C级嘛……除了能跳能跑，好像没什么长处了，”他看了看影山，莫名其妙竟有些紧张，“现在嘛……好像有A了……”

能从C级哨兵跨级觉醒，是多少人求之不得的天大喜事，日向对此也高兴得不得了，在医院和家人分享了这份喜悦后，他本想第一个告诉影山，结果后面事情太多一打岔，他现在才有机会对他讲。

可是……怎么说呢……影山看起来，好像，一点也不，惊喜呢。

“你有没有在听啊！”

日向满怀的紧张变成了愤怒。

影山其实有在听，甚至他在听说日向跨级觉醒后，就开始思考二人今后的排球配合：日向会有哪些地方发生变化，他的托球需要据此做出哪些调整……

“我们出去打排球吧。”

影山眼中有火焰在跳动。

“现、现在？”

日向的火气下去了一半，开始蠢蠢欲动——反正影山都是这样不听人话的混蛋，所以还是去打排球吧，打排球万岁！

两人不约而同地咽了咽口水，做贼一样四处看了看。

日向先开口：“武田老师说……不该做的事情不能做。”

影山很坚定：“不该做的事情是指？”

“接吻、标记、结合……”

“可我们只是去打排球。”

“而且，不会过度练习的，就找找配合的感觉而已。”

“对，找准了就不打了。”

“那么……走吧？”

“走！”

两人默契地起身，默契地做出了预备跑的姿势，但就在默契地默数秒数准备起跑的时候——

“哗——啪。”

武田老师站在被拉开的门前，一脸监护人的从容：“要去哪儿呀，二位？”

“扔饮料罐！”

最后默契只被用在了这里。

回程路上，二人相处的距离并没有被限制，不过日向本来也没打算和影山在人来人往的公共场所做些什么，而且以他现在的情况也做不了什么。

对于一个刚刚从C级二次觉醒到A级的未成年哨兵来说，更加敏锐的感官使得整个世界变了个样，比如即使他没有主观地去观察寻找什么，飞速移动的任何物体、突然出现的任何声音，都会引起他的警觉，让他浑身警惕——这是刻在哨兵骨子里的防卫本能。

所以只是从酒店走到新干线车站而已，日向都被折磨得精神憔悴，两位大人不得不把影山叫过来，看着被他们“棒打”的“鸳鸳”又重新贴在了一起。

虽然影山对于大部分生活常识都一窍不通，但只要涉及到排球领域，他作为向导的能力还是非常出色的……尽管这种能力要通过奇怪的方式启动。

不能说：“影山，日向很难受，你打开精神屏障照顾一下他吧。”

影山绝对会一脸茫然地问：“精神屏障怎么开？”

但如果说：“影山，假设你的攻手在球场上因为感官过载出现了体力不支，你应该怎么做？”

这孩子几乎是秒答：“帮他屏蔽！”

……以上对话就发生在东京到仙台的新干线上。

日向作为该场对话的最终受益者，舒舒服服地靠在影山肩膀上。怀里有排球，边上有影山，面前有菅原前辈帮买的汉堡，神仙日子不过如此！

唯一的遗憾是……好想打球好想打球好想打球……

虽然晨跑时，他已经和影山练了几个来回，但因为不久后就要出发，他们连“感觉”都还没完全找到就结束了……可恶。

不过这几个来回足够让影山意识到日向的速度的确快了不少，一路上他都在活动手指的同时，回忆着日向从远处朝他跑来，在他面前起跳扣球时的样子。

……“咚”起跳还不够熟练，起跳的重心好像也有些前倾了，接球虽然有很大进步，但他那种莽撞的下蹲习惯很容易伤到膝盖……啧，这呆子怎么哪儿哪儿都是漏洞！

影山开始生气，而气到他的日向吃饱喝足了，正贴着他表情安详。感官升级后，整个世界变得刺眼、刺鼻还吵闹，只有当他贴着影山的时候，情况才会回到他习惯的样子，所以日向越发想要扒着影山。

“肩膀被你压麻了。”

“对不起，我睡大腿可以吗？”

“为什么一定要睡在我身上。”

“影山让我舒服。”

“哈，所以你是喜欢上我了吗？我让你舒服。”

“没有，我只是在利用影山君，利用知道吗？没有感情地利用。”

“那你别睡我身上！”

“哎呀，怎么生气了，是不是因为听说我在没有感情地利用你，所以深深地爱着我的影山君受伤了。”

“你看我像受伤的样子吗？”

“像。”

“我这是要揍人的样子。”

前方，泽村前辈缓缓回头，笑容满面：“哈哈，要揍人啊。”

小学生二人组偃旗息鼓。


	3. Chapter 3

如果要问，日向对自己“跨级觉醒”的难得经历有什么经验可传授，他唯一的回答大概是：

选个向导，形影不离。

知道他未成年，又是从C上A的二级觉醒，东京的医生随评级报告附赠了好厚一册注意事项，被陪同的谷地同学小心翼翼地保管在包里，又被送他回家的武田老师亲手交到了日向家父母的手中。

衣物、被褥都要换成更柔软的，日常餐食要减少调味料的使用……这些物质上需要满足的条件，每个拥有哨兵小孩的家庭都熟记于心，但更多的、更重要的、感官上的帮助，还是只有向导能提供。日向家没有向导，只有翔阳一个哨兵，所以对于至关重要的七天适应期他将怎样度过，所有人都非常担心。

然而，尽管大人们如临大敌，作为被关照的对象，日向本人却经历着相当平静的适应期。早起通学，不用担心，影山绝对和他一起抵达校门口；部活晨练，他和影山要一起互相较劲到八点二十才会作罢；课间、午休，他去影山教室，或者两人一起找个安静的地方，不聊排球聊够劲儿都不想走；放课后的部活更不用说了，怪人组合就没有哪一刻真正分开，甚至回家路上，影山都会因为被嘱咐拜托过，送他多走一程。

扳着指头算的话，一天二十四个小时，他日向翔阳，只有回家睡觉的十个小时没有和影山飞雄在一起。

日向乐见其成。开玩笑，“影山在”就等于“有球打”，他作为日本未来的小巨人，会因为区区、一点、小小的争吵，就放弃和排球亲密接触的机会吗！不可能！

这样想着，日向深吸一口气，走到一年三组门口，准备朝里面深情呼唤。这时同组的长谷川一个伸手勾住了日向的脖子，开始哭丧着脸：“哎呀翔阳，你是要转组了吗？天天往三组跑，是不是不认我们这些同组同学了！”

日向知道长谷川是在开玩笑，他的情况就算他不说，全国大赛也给他转播得众人皆知了。但他刚要开口，余光就见影山一脸不爽地过来了，于是他也去勾长谷川的脖子，还笑道：“哪有啊诚一，我只是因为有不得不利用的人，所以才一下课就过来啊。”

“利用”一词被日向特地加重了语气，为了增强演出效果，他还勾着长谷川有说有笑地往回走。影山果然上钩，长腿一迈、长手一伸，就扯着兜帽把日向拎了回去。

“适应期还没结束，你是想死吗呆子！”

日向趁热打铁：“那你承认今天早上是我第一个进的部活室。”

“不承认！明明我的左脚比你先进去！”

“什么嘛，我的右脚可是踩在你的左脚上进去的，脚尖比你先触地！”

“你还好意思提你踩了我，我的脚现在都还在疼好不好！”

“踩你是我不对，我已经道歉了呀！一码归一码，你还是要承认我是第一个，今天是我第66胜！”

影山气不过，开始抓着他脑袋揉他头发，日向乘机抱住影山的腰，在影山的制服上使劲蹭。

他的目的，是蹭影山的向导信息素，越多越好，最好让他蹭够一整天的份，部活前都不用见到这个可恶的影山！

向导的信息素，一般都不会轻易外放，但这几日为了安抚日向，影山一直有意无意地在他面前释放自己的信息素，再小心谨慎，衣服上、皮肤上都难免沾到，这让鼻子变得比狗还灵的日向一早就闻出来了。

“呵呵，现在我的头发上、脸上、身上都是你的向导味儿了，影山先生，接下来我都不需要你了！”蹭够了的日向一脸得意地宣布。

换个向导，上面那番话简直堪称性骚扰，但对于影山，这只是他在日向面前又落了一次下风：“你个呆子，竟敢偷我的向导素！给我还回来，马上！”

日向转身就跑，影山拔腿就追，这番争吵当然不可避免地落到了出来透气的月岛和山口眼中，二人对视一眼，纷纷露出了可怕的表情。

“这就是带领我们打进全国八强的怪人组合吗？”

“没常识到了这种程度呢。”

“被蹭走的向导素要怎么还回去？蹭回来吗？”

他们看着远处已经开始抱在一起乱蹭的影山和日向。

“教练之前好像叮嘱过我们什么。”

“看紧他们，别让他们乱结合。”

“这种感情不结合好像也说不过去了吧，不和对方结合，和排球吗？”

月岛脸上露出了“好恶心”的表情。

“啊，还是让他们和排球结合吧，世界需要和平，我需要眼睛。”

理想是美好的，现实是残酷的。日向坚称，是因为影山太小气，把向导信息素又蹭了回去，所以他才不得不午休也和这个人一起吃饭。

关于“第66胜”的争论在午饭后的排球练习中就被忘了个干净，所以部活时月岛和山口看见的，就是和好如初的小学生二人组。

“你试试这样蹲，膝盖不要超过脚尖。”影山在球网的另一边做出示范，一点一毫地纠正着日向的姿势，“然后注意，注意，我发球了！”

影山这次的跳发有着漂亮的弧线，击球的力量却被削减了部分。天才二传天才的控球技术，再一次于众人眼前完美展现，而他的小个子搭档，也再一次完美地将球接到，并准确无误地传到了己方二传所在的站位。

“再来一次！再来一次啊影山！这次力气大一点，就用你比赛时的力气吧，对我杀人发球，杀人发球！”

“那样你的手臂会肿啊呆子，过几天再说。”影山把球抛起，然后快步跟进，大力发出。

日向全神贯注地抬头看球，球飞过了网，直直地朝边线压去，他也一动不动。就在大家以为这一球是被日向放弃了的时候，他突然动了，瞬移一般，停在了球将下落的位置，然后抬手接下——

这次球没落地，它端端正正地落到了从另一边钻过来的影山手上。日向双眼一亮，在影山接球的同时开始助跑，起跳时默念“重心后移重心后移”，在时机正好的那一瞬间，将球用力扣下！

“嘭！”

落地的排球发出了巨大的声响，紧随其后的是日向的大叫：“影山山山山山啊！”

“离我远点，又要来蹭向导素了吗，不可能，我换衣服了！”

哪怕被人按着脸拒绝靠近，日向也有办法抬脚将影山缠住。

“和你打球怎么这么爽啊爽山！”

“不要乱给人取外号啊！放开我！”

“再来一次，再来一次嘛，刚刚那种发托球！”

“那你倒是放开我啊！”

月岛走到乌养教练旁边，迟疑地问：“教练，他们这种距离感，真的不适合结合吗？”

乌养教练闻言露出了无可奈何的神情。

“就是这种距离感，结合了才是灾难啊……”

乌野高校排球部的今天，也是为一年级怪人组合头疼的一天。

部活结束后，影山想去买护具，问日向要不要一起去。

怎么可能不一起去。日向推着车走在影山身后，满脸意犹未尽，一路都在夸。

“影山也太强了吧。”

“影山怎么这么强啊。”

“你是排球做的吧排球山。”

“我太幸运了吧认识了排球山。”

影山的表情逐渐从冷漠无情变成了受不了。

“说了一整天的话还没有把你的嗓子说哑吗？”

“没有啊，夸影山的话我可以说一整天不停呢！”日向推着车快步上前，“影山是我见过的、除我之外，最爱排球的人！”

“‘除你之外’这句话是不必加的吧。”

“那不至于哦，我对排球的爱，是不会输给影山的哦！”

日向还在说，影山却停了下来，他想问怎么了，一抬头却看见了一个熟悉的身影。

“哦！大王者！”

日向开始朝马路对面拼命招手，如此大的动静，对面的及川理所当然地看见了，但因为那句嗓门超大的“大王者”，他并不是很想回应日向的雀跃。

他身边落后一步的岩泉则没有这层顾虑，略略抬手回应道：“日向，影山。”

信号灯变换，日向抢先推着车过来了，影山紧随其后，走得也不算慢。

“及川前辈，岩泉前辈。”影山得体地打着招呼。

日向跟着他喊了，还在众人沉默着不知道说什么的时候抢先开口：“二位前辈以后还打排球吗？”

“当然打啊。”及川嘿嘿一笑，“啊，对了，四分之一决赛我看了，小不点发烧退场，现在没事了吗？”

“谢谢关心，我已经彻底好了哦！”日向笑得灿烂，是为及川以后还打排球，发自内心地开心。

影山的开心并不外显：“啊，但是这家伙，意外二次觉醒，目前还在适应期，所以有很多事情还不能单独去做。”

顺带解释了一下两个人为什么又一次连体婴般共同行动。

只是这句解释在旁人看来是完全没必要的就是了。

及川果然没注意到他的言下之意，兴趣完全冲着另一个重点去了：“诶，二次觉醒吗！到什么程度了？”

日向伸手比了个“1”，笑容满面：“我现在是A级哨兵了！”

影山不得不把他伸出的那根手指按下去：“A上面还有个S吧，不要觉得自己就是第一了啊呆子！”

及川的表情变得有些难以置信：“所以现在是小不点A、小飞雄S的状况吗！”

日向和影山还没点头，及川就开始崩溃大叫：“这是什么运气啊！为什么小飞雄连找搭档都能中头彩啊！”

旁边的B级哨兵岩泉面无表情：“又开始嫉妒了吗及川前辈。”

被重音强调的“前辈”二字并没有妨碍优雅的A级向导甜甜一笑：“哪里哪里，我是在高兴，为我们北川第一的后辈高兴啊小岩！”

岩泉“哼”了一声没接话，及川搭上他的肩膀，饶有趣味地问面前的两位后辈：“所以你们结合了吗？怪人快攻是不是更吓人了？”

日向摇摇头：“我们还没结合呢，大王前辈。”

他说：“我还在等影山先喜欢上我哦！”

因为及川石化了，所以就衬得影山的动静特别大：“白痴！是我在等你先喜欢上我！”

“一样嘛，反正就是谁先喜欢上谁就输了的比赛。”

“你放心吧，我绝对不会输的。”

“这是我的台词！”

“等等，等等，”及川不得不开口叫停，“‘先喜欢上’？‘先’？所以你们还没有谁喜欢上对方咯？”

“是啊，”日向道，“武田老师说，不够喜欢就不能结合，所以我们为了结合，很努力地在让对方喜欢上自己呢！”

“……”

第一次，及川在岩泉脸上看见了和自己一样的表情。

无语。

大无语！

极其无语！

“我觉得，”及川沉思道，“我们为北川第一的后辈高兴，好像高兴得太早了，小岩。”

“好像一直就只有你一个人在‘高兴’吧，及川前辈。”


	4. Chapter 4

也不知道怎么回事，总之四个人结伴往体育用品店去了。

及川好像大受打击，一路上显得尤其失魂落魄，连岩泉都有些看不下去了。

“喂，垃圾川，你到底在想些什么。”

两位后辈乖乖地跟在后面不敢说话。

“我在想我们怎么就输给乌野了呢？”

“虽然但是，是我们赢了吧。”

“我们输给了白鸟泽，白鸟泽输给了乌野，四舍五入就是我们输给了乌野。”

“那你怎么不倒着看，白鸟泽输给了乌野，乌野输给了我们，四舍五入白鸟泽输给了我们。”

及川好像才意识到还可以这么想。

“天啊小岩，你太帅了！居然可以发现连及川先生都没发现的盲点！”

岩泉表示要不是他不想从后辈手上抢排球，及川绝对已经被痛击了一次了。

“所、以、说，你在烦恼什么？”

“我在烦恼，白鸟泽一世英名，怎么就输给了乌野呢？”他指着后面假装事不关己的两个人，“是因为笨蛋的运气最好吗！”

岩泉的表情变得极不耐烦：“有话直说，他们听不懂。”

及川长叹一口气：“我以为，合拍到这种程度，最终结合没做，至少最初结合是做过了吧？结果当事人刚刚告诉我，别说结合了，他们做过最亲密的

事情就是互蹭向导素，天啊，只是这种程度而已，白鸟泽都输了！”

“大、大王前辈……”日向红着脸想解释什么，岩泉没等他，直接翻译了及川拐弯抹角的话：“他在夸你们。作为哨向搭档，没有蹭到一点‘哨向搭档’的好处，就能打进全国大赛了……很强。”

及川露出了皮笑肉不笑的微笑。

日向猛地蹦了起来：“影山，大王者在夸我们诶！”

及川道：“你冷静点，我并不是很想夸。”

“总而言之是夸了啊！”

“谢、谢谢。”

和日向一蹦三尺高的兴奋相比，影山还带着敬语的感谢显得非常内敛。

及川瞥了瞥兀自冒花的影山，端着前辈的架子，高傲地走进了体育用品店。

岩泉跟在他身后，回头看了眼还在原地两位后辈：“不去了吗？”

“去的！”

日向满眼冒光，拉着影山就往里走，连自行车都不打算管了。

“等等啊呆子，至少把车锁上！”

日向不得不回来锁车，锁完一抬头，看见影山正注视着用品店里说着话的两位前辈。

“对于影山来说，”日向突然好奇地凑近，“大王者是什么人？”

影山被他突然的凑近吓得后退一步：“……什么人……你这个问题好奇怪。”

日向道：“那就是影山没想过。”

他踩着地砖的缝隙，小步小步跳着走：“……我就想过，影山是我什么人。”

影山伸手抓住他的包：“那我是你什么人。”

日向回头一笑：“连亲都没亲过我，就带我飞的人。”

他说完就撒丫子开跑，以为会被影山暴揍，结果影山站在原地没动，手也保持着拉他的姿势，半晌没放下。

日向这才意识到自己好像说了什么不得了的话，他想解释，啊是因为大王前辈说我们没结合都能进入全国大赛很强我才这么说的，但是意外地，他又不是很想解释。

万一，万一啊，万一影山因为这句话，先喜欢上他了呢？就让这句话成为日向翔阳的一个小小计谋吧。

日向扒着商店的玻璃门，看影山慢慢地走过来。

“去、去买护具吗？”日向问。

影山的脸看起来有些红：“今晚我会好好想想。”

日向：“……想大王者是你什么人？”

影山：“你！想你！想你是我什么人！”

此时经过的及川：“……”

岩泉快步上前：“抱歉，我们只是过来结账，并不是故意要听的。”

影山率先撑不住，大踏步往店内走了，日向本就是陪影山过来的，并没有什么要买，于是他走到结账的两位前辈面前，紧张地问：“请问我可以，可以问两位关于结合的事吗？”

及川正在付款，岩泉便答了：“这种事情，除了我们还有人可以问吧？”

言下之意是他们毕竟是外校前辈，关系比起本校前辈，还是显得不够亲近，不太适合谈论太私密的事情。

日向摇摇头：“不是的，是关于二位的事情。”

这下换及川和岩泉相视语塞了。

及川看了看在两款护膝之间选择困难的影山：“如果是小不点的话，及川先生允许你问三个问题，但是如果还没问完飞雄就过来了，那没问的问题就作废。”

日向“啊？”了一声，也去看影山，然后开始大喊：“影山，也帮我选个护膝啦！”

影山一脸被打扰到的不耐烦：“为什么要我帮你选啊！”

“如果是影山的话，一定可以选出最棒最好的护膝，我相信影山，拜托了！”

及川眼睁睁地看着本来快纠结好的影山，在日向的喊话后又拿起了第三款护膝，从此陷入了更深更重的纠结。

“……你这是作弊吧小不点。”

“没有的事大王前辈，我真的要买啦。”

“……那你问吧，还是一样，飞雄过来就作废。”

日向也不废话了，表情紧张，眼神却雪亮：“我想问大王前辈，你和岩泉前辈，是一开始就结合了，所以才这么强的吗？”

及川嘴角一扬：“谢谢你的夸奖，但是不好意思，我们没有。”

这个答案出乎了日向的预料，就如及川觉得他们肯定是结合了才能打进全国大赛一样，日向也觉得，多半是结合了，青叶城西的主将和副主将才会有这么完美的配合。

没等日向问出为什么，岩泉就开口了：“阿彻的厉害，也是他自身的能力。我可是费了很大的工夫才让他明白，胜负应该由球场上的六个人共同负责，而不是单靠他一个。”

及川露出了今晚第一个真心实意的笑容：“真狡猾啊小岩，这应该是小不点的第二个问题吧。”

岩泉没理他，而是继续道：“如果你想问，在球场上结合是否是必须的，我的答案是否定。结合，只是两个人的结合，上球场需要配合的，有时候比六个人更多，你不可能和每个人都结合。当然垃圾川是个例外，他仿佛和所有人都结合了。”

日向听得入神，及川的笑容则因为岩泉的最后一句话僵住了：“刚刚还是阿彻，怎么又开始垃圾川了！”

岩泉瞥他一眼，不说话了。

日向这才开始他的第二个问题：“那么，那么，为什么在退部后的现在，二位又结合了呢？”

及川挑了挑眉，第一次感受到了日向作为“最像向导的哨兵”的敏锐：“……你看出来了？”

日向低下头：“抱歉，我……就是因为看出来了，才问二位是不是一开始就结合了。”

及川没有生气，他反而笑容明媚地搭住了岩泉的肩：“啊呀，这结合嘛，也不一定是为了打排球。”

岩泉一点面子也不给，“啪”地一下把他的手打了下去。

“好痛啊小岩！我哪里说错了吗？！”

“影山来了。”

“飞雄来了我就不能搂你了吗？真是的！”

作为约定信号的影山走到了付款处，并不知道自己在短短几分钟的纠结里错过了什么，但是作为向导，天赋让他感觉到现在的气氛不太对。

“怎么了？”他问的是日向。

日向本来低着头，听他一问才抬起脸，居然眼泪汪汪的，把影山吓了一大跳：“呆子你……你怎么了！”

他想帮他擦眼泪，又觉得这样的动作太亲密，手足无措地呆站着，日向自己拿袖子抹了一把脸，摇头道：“我也不知道为什么，突然好想哭啊，看见你就哭出来了，肯定是你做了什么对不起我的事情。”

“……我帮你选护膝是做了对不起你的事情吗？不是你叫我选的吗？”

“不是指这个啦！肯定是你做了什么坏事。”

“……就因为之前缘下前辈请我们一人三个肉包，我拿了六个只给了你两个，你就哭成这样吗？”

“啊？原来前辈请的是一人三个？混蛋山偷吃我肉包！”

“不是你自己说的，你吃了能量棒肚子很饱，两个刚好够了吗？”

“那是我以为我只有两个啊！”

“给你三个你也吃不完吧！”

“我给你一个和你偷藏一个完全不一样好吧！”

“什么叫偷藏？这能叫偷藏吗呆子！”

稳重老成的及川前辈不得不抬手叫停：“可以了可以了，小婴儿们，高三的老前辈回家可还有作业要做，请快点结账好吗？”

影山这才气冲冲地掏出钱包，一不小心就把日向的那部分钱也付了。

他付款时日向看起来已经没事了，但是自诩为“用自己的爱情故事把后辈感动哭了”的前辈，出门后及川还是请了日向和影山一人一个饭团。

“剩下的那个问题，以后有机会的话，你再问吧。”分别时及川道，“虽然我们在球场上是对手，但球场下就只是普通的排球爱好者而已，你问什么前辈都会巨细无遗地解答哦！”

日向在及川的wink里点头点出了虚影，嘴里含着饭也要手脚并用地挥舞道别：“再见！大王前辈！再见！岩泉前辈！”

蹦跶完后迎接他的就是影山的魔爪：“什么问题？刚刚我就想问了，你们三个在那里说什么？为什么我过来就不说了！”

日向吐了吐舌头：“哎呀，是笨蛋山不能知道的秘密哦！”

“你？呆子你和他们能有什么秘密？他们是我的前辈吧，为什么和你有了秘密！”

“真可怜，”日向道，“影山明明是向导，可是好多东西都发现不了，太可怜了！只能让日向大人来拯救你。”

影山将饭团包装纸揉成一团，炮弹一样丢进了垃圾桶：“那你倒是说说我什么没发现。”

“你没发现我没付钱。”

“什么？”

日向凑到他耳边大喊：“你没发现！护膝！我没给你钱！”

“大叫什么啊耳朵都要聋掉了，呆子我看你是故意找茬！”

日向大笑着跑了一截，跑着跑着脸色一变。

“糟了影山，自行车还锁在店门口呢！”

影山趁机冲上前将日向压倒在地、狠狠蹂躏：“叫你有秘密，有了秘密忘了车，我看你怎么回家去！”

“你放开我我就能回家了，快点放开我啊！”

影山骑在日向腰上，本打算先揉乱他的头发，再挠他痒痒，但揉头发时日向动个不停的嘴唇吸引了他的注意，让他一下子就想到了那句，“连亲都没亲过我，就带我飞”。

他这一愣神成为了日向反击的关键，地上的人猛地发力将他掀倒，爬起来就拔腿开跑。

影山没追，他从地上站起身，看着日向跑走，觉得自己的心怦怦的。

都是日向呆子的错。他想。不会说话还说个不停。

他开始往日向跑掉的方向走去。

适应期还没过完就敢一个人乱跑。

真的呆，日向呆子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日向哭不是被岩及感动了（对不起了，自我感觉良好的及川前辈），是想到了他和影山。只是这个时候他自己也不是十分明白，所以他只说是影山做了对不起他的事情。  
> 影山同学，这个锅你就背一背吧，不重的（。）


	5. Chapter 5

关于“日向对我来说是什么人”的问题，影山花了一晚上去思考，思考得梦里全都是日向在朝他要托球，才终于得出了一个满意的答案。

但他是不会主动对日向说的。这种事情，肯定要日向主动，缠着他向他提问，他再若被拜托了一般，不耐烦地说出那句话才行。

次日晨练遇到日向，他难得地没有冲上前和他抢第一，日向不知道他是在等他开口，还以为是昨天和自己在外面耽搁太久，导致影山晚上没睡好。

“以后我们还是周末去买东西吧影山，不会耽误太多时间，如果运气好，说不定还能约大王者打球呢。”

“他们退部了啊，周末就算遇到了也是去补习吧。”

“不会的，”日向道，“昨天还在买护具，要更新就说明还在打吧。”

“万一只是先买了，等大学再用呢。”

“……有可能。”

日向说完，也没再另起话题，两个人沉默地跑到了终点，稍作休息后，又沉默地跑回了起点。

一向跟在后面看二人边跑边较劲的队友们都震惊了，大家面面相觑，作为队长的缘下只能先问问月岛：“影山和日向吵架了吗？”

月岛也很迷惑：“谁知道，昨天回家的时候，他们不还卿卿我我着吗？”

众人回忆了一番，似乎是这么一回事，于是只能对怪人组合扑朔迷离的相处方式表示困惑不解，调整好自己的呼吸继续跑。

“对了，”山口这时开口，“今天……是我们从东京回来的第八天吧，日向的适应期已经过了。”

“……不会是这个原因吧，”月岛一脸疲惫，“适应期出现的前和后，他们的距离感有任何变化吗？”

“……”

直击灵魂的问题让大家再一度陷入了沉默，殊不知他们的对话从头到尾都被日向听见了，但他选择了无视。

他总不能说，是他想问影山想好昨天那个问题没有，想问到想吐吧。

他是不会主动提问的。主动提问，就显得像是他期盼了整整一个晚上一样，这种事情，绝对要等影山自己提起了，他再装作一副忽然想到的样子追问才行。

真是的，笨蛋山也学会说话不算话了吗？明明说了晚上回去会好好思考的！

于是，就在一个想说却偏要等着被问、一个想问却偏要等对方主动提起的奇怪氛围里，结束了日向脱离适应期后的第一次晨练。

习惯自己变得敏锐的感官，其实是一件循序渐进的事情，否则也不会被称作“适应期”。但今天的日向没有像前几天那样，在回教室前缠着影山要他的向导素和精神梳导，而是头一回在脱离向导安抚的情况下感受崭新的世界，因而觉得有些新奇。

视力变得也太好了吧，站到教室最后面，都可以看清无尘粉笔在黑板上写字时扬起的细小尘埃；即使上课前的教室十分吵闹，只要日向想听，值日的女同学擦黑板时、板刷与黑板摩擦的细微声响，他也可以听得一清二楚。

日向站在教室后面认真地感受着，忽然感觉到一股落在他身上的视线，他回神一看，果然是影山。

很神奇。影山出现在窗外之前，他就听出他在往这边走了。

本是打算偷偷过来看一眼的影山，在与日向对视后露出了被抓包的慌张表情，转身就跑。

日向在自己反应过来前就已经追出去了，在二组门口堵在了影山身前，速度快得像个冲着影山炸过去的小炮仗。走廊上的所有人都被吓了一跳，纷纷停下动作围观这仿佛是要追上来告白一般的场景。

反应过来的日向不由自主地红了脸：“……我其实只是想过来、感谢你来着。之前的适应期……”

影山闻言，看起来竟是松了口气：“这种事用得着这么大张旗鼓吗？果然是呆子，吓死人了！”

“我哪里大张旗鼓了，我只是追着你跑出来了而已啊！”

“你这么‘呼——哇～’地追了出来，又‘呼——啪！’地挡在我面前，所有人都被你吓到了好吗！”

日向抿了抿嘴唇：“知道了啦胆小山，下次不会吓死你了。”

他低着头往一组走，期间回头看了看影山，却发现影山也在偷偷回头看他。

同时被抓包的两人立刻冲对方做出鬼脸，叫嚣着：“看我干什么！”“看你怎么了！”

日向走到一组门前，才发现组里所有同学都探着头在围观。

他立刻羞耻到四肢僵硬：“大、大家！！！”

“还以为小翔要向三组那个影山告白呢。”

“没有的事！”

“是啊翔阳，你追的时候表情好认真，我以为你真的打算说了！”

“‘打算说’是什么怎么回事，是先有喜欢上了才有‘打算说’吧！”

“欸——难道没有吗？”

在日向翔阳不知所措的窘境里，前来拯救他的是天神一般的预备铃。

“要上课了要上课了，快回去啊大家！”

他头一回这么感谢预备铃的存在。

日向本以为，适应期结束了，影山不用整天守着他了，再加上各种各样有些尴尬的事情，他们见面的时间会相应减少。

结果一下课，他的身体自然而然地就起身、出门、大步往三组去了。

糟糕，日向翔阳，快停下，你已经没有理由找影山了！

日向用鞋带把自己的鞋和椅腿绑在了一起，勉强平安度过了第一节课的课间。

没想到第二个课间，他还没从少了什么的失落感里走出来，影山就来到了他们教室门口。

“我还以为你因为感官过载死掉了。”影山说，“我一整节国文课都在注意学校里有没有救护车。”

中途还真被他等到了一辆，后来才发现只是经过学校而已。但听清警铃的一瞬间，影山还是没忍住从座位上站了起来，打断了国文老师声情并茂的朗诵，于是他被罚接着朗诵下去。

这种丢人的事他是不会和日向说的。

但是日向丢人的事他就不一定不会说了。

“你的鞋带……怎么缠到了椅子上？”

日向开始挠自己的脸：“……我也不知道，可能是，可能是不小心缠上去的吧。”

“你是白痴吗？我不是教过你怎么系鞋带。”

“你教过也还是缠上去了有什么办法嘛。”

“白痴。”

影山非常自然地蹲下，伸出他作为二传的、宝贵而修长的手指，把日向的鞋带从椅腿上解下来，又好好地绑回了日向的鞋子上。

绑完一只，他还不过瘾，又把日向的另一条腿捞到自己面前，解开鞋带重新绑了一次。

“好了，很完美。”

绑好鞋带的影山看着自己的杰作，非常满意。

但是他眼前那双承载着他的杰作的脚，似乎并不这么想。其中一只忽然回收，又猛地踢出，要不是影山反应极快地抬手挡住了，绝对会被踢个四脚朝天。

“呆子你疯了，干什么呀？！”

日向低着头，橙色的头发有些长了，即使影山是蹲姿，竟然也没有看清日向的表情。

“疯了的是影山才对！”

日向大喊一声，从座位上一跃而起，竟然跨栏一般跨过影山，然后头也不回地跑了。

影山被气到爆炸，正要追，却听见了教室里突然传来了一声细小哭音：“嘤～”

这种从来没在影山生命里出现过的奇特音效，让他不由自主地停下了脚步。循声看过去，竟然是个满脸通红的、双手捂嘴的女孩子。

意识到他在看，女孩子的脸更红了，刷地把头埋进旁边朋友的怀里，好像发生了什么让她承受不住的事情。

影山第一次没有立刻去追日向，而是选择留下来，用向导的能力探查这一年一组这间教室里充盈的情绪。很明显，这种可以让人“嘤～”的情绪，和早上在走廊上、他本想看看日向的情绪怎样，却不小心感知到的、其他人的情绪一样，甚至更加浓厚。

为什么？影山并不是很明白。

于是他遵从本心，选择去追日向了。

日向开始觉得二次觉醒是一件很讨厌的事情。

也许就是因为二次觉醒，让他的情绪和身体都变敏感了，明明影山做的事情和以前别无二致，他都觉得有些受不了。

快点打比赛吧，快点。日向想。就是因为没有比赛，他因为感官升级而积累下来的能量都得不到有效抒发，只能冲着他身边的影山去了。

日向洗了把脸冷静自己，从厕所一出来，就撞见了等在外面的影山。

“你冷静了。”

“嗯，冷静了。”

这时候应该吵一场关于“你为什么踢我！”“踢的就是你！”的架的，但影山没开口，日向就无法见招拆招。

怎么会因为看着他垂着湿漉漉的眼睫，就觉得够了，不想惹得他真哭啊。

影山飞雄今天也不是很明白。

他想着要不要和日向继续昨晚的话题。

日向这时道：“影山……你想不想打练习赛啊，我好想好想！”

影山和他此刻熠熠生辉的眼睛对上，心中的纠结忽然烟消云散，想也没想就回复道：“我当然也是啊，呆子。”

“那我们去问问小武老师，最近有没有强校邀请我们，我觉得应该有很多吧，我们可是全国八强诶！”

“等你拿了冠军再用这种优胜一般的语气说话吧。”

日向一巴掌拍到影山背上：“嘿嘿，提前爽一爽也没有关系嘛，我们总有一天会优胜的，对吧！”

影山反手就是一个按头袭击：“还用得着你说吗，那不是当然的事！”

气氛终于回归了正常的样子，日向和影山不约而同地放松了紧绷的身体。

怎么好像适应期结束了，他们才开始适应啊。


End file.
